What a Blood Bath
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: "Scott, you don't understand. I wanted to die." Stiles chuckled, bitterly.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf.  
**

…**...**

"Scott do it. Now!" Someone screamed at Scott from across the room.

Stiles was on the ground with Scott sitting on his chest, holding his best friend's arm in his shaking hands. He lowered his mouth, grazing his teeth along Stiles' arm. Suddenly, Stiles was back. He had tears in his eyes and he was shuddering.

"Please Scott, don't do it. Please," he whispered, trying to maneuver his arm from Scott's grasp. The werewolf pulled the arm back to him and without another work spoken, he sunk his teeth into the warm flesh. A blood curdling scream sliced through the air.

Stiles' other hand searched the ground until he touched something. It was very sharp and exactly the type of item he had been looking for. In a split second he raised his arm and sliced the glass across his neck. Blood flowed like a waterfall. Stiles chuckled a broken, defeated laugh. It was like a smack to the face for Scott, who scrambled to place a furry hand over the wound. He swallowed hard as the blood was slipping right through his fingers, just like how Stiles' was slipping from him.

"Scott, please, I _need_ to die. I _have_ to." Stiles grabbed a hold of Scott's arm.

"Let me go," he coughed. Blood stained his teeth and slide down his pale face. He desperately tried to pull Scott's arm away from him, but he was far too weak.

"Please." So much pain and despair was laced in his words. Scott and the others around him began to choke up.

"NO!" Scott's roar shook the entire building, but didn't seem to phase his determined yet defeated _brother._

"Not this time, Stiles," Scott growled as he took a deep breath in, taking as much of Stiles' pain with it.

"Stop."

"Please."

"Scott, please."

The werewolf ignored him and soon Stiles was passed out on the ice cold floor.

"Now now. Not ever," Scott whispered. He pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped it around Stiles' neck. He carefully picked the boy up into his arms and bridal carried him past the worried faces.

Nogitsune was gone and all it left was an empty shell.

**Short, I know. But do not fear! This is not a one shot sooo be prepared for much more action and angst and brotherly love. All coming up in the next chapter. Reviews would be very much appreciated! Thank you for reading and have an excellent day!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Aftermath_

Stiles woke to a blistering headache. He ran a shaky finger across his neck where he had sliced. It was gone, completely gone. His eyes widened and he ran his hand up and down where Scott had bite him.

"It-it was just a dream!" He chuckled softly.

"Allison is alive! She's okay! We're okay!" He grinned and rolled off Scott's couch skidding across the floor towards the voices coming from the kitchen.

He came to an abrupt stop in front of the kitchen door when he heard Scott say, "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"You're his best friend. He has to." Derek sounded tired and...scared?

"Do you think he'll forgive himself?" Scott sighed.

Stiles had to lean against the door to hear Lydia's whisper, "F-for Allison?"

Suddenly his world came crashing down. He backed away from the door. His heart pounded out of his chest. He crashed into a little table and fell to the floor. Everyone ran out of the kitchen to inspect the supposedly sleeping boy. Stiles was frozen in place. His eyes stung and his head felt as though it was lit on fire.

"No, no, no, no." It seemed as though this was the only word he could bring to his bloody lips.

"Stiles.." Lydia reached out to him, but he backed away from her. Within seconds he was retching on the floor. The pack turned away in disturbance as black liquid landed on the ground under the shaking boy.

Once he finished, Scott pulled him up from the ground, with his hands under Stiles' armpits. "Come on," He whispered heaving the other boy back up onto the couch. After having fallen over the table, Stiles had noticed a small pocketknife laying there. As soon as his bottom touched the couch he reached over with astonishing speed and grabbed the knife pulling it open and dragging it across the flesh on his neck.

Lydia screamed. The wound healed within seconds and Stiles tired to do it again, but Scott wrestled to weapon from his hand. Derek walked forward and without a word said, he slapped the pale boy across the face. His cheek lit up within seconds and he clutched a hand to it.

"Derek! What the hell?" Scott roared glaring at the older wolf.

"He's a fucking idiot!" Derek's eyes glowed, but Peter's hand on his shoulder calmed him immensely.

"He needs something a little different." Peter whispered in Derek's ear motioning to Lydia who kneeled in front of Stiles with both of her hands on each of his cheeks.

Derek nodded, turning away from the scene. He felt bad, but he just wasn't good at this kind of thing.

As the pack watched worriedly, they all had the same thought in their head;

"_Is the Nogitsune really gone?"_


End file.
